Effluent from septic systems may no longer meet the new water quality emission standards now in force in various municipalities and other governmental jurisdictions. It is advantageous to have an economical and reliable solution to bring existing or new septic systems into conformity with the new water quality release standards. Energy is becoming increasingly expensive, so a filtration system should be as energy efficient as possible. Alternatively, drain fields often fail due to overloading. It is advantageous to have an economical and reliable solution for the remediation of failed systems.